megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Man and the Bad Sparkz Gang
Spark Man and the Bad Sparkz Gang is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Spark Man from Mega Man 3. Spark Man, who was also given hands upon being rebuilt, goes to face the titular Bad Sparks Gang, a group of Robot Masters serving the Evil Energy who are modeled after various appliances and electronics. Spark Man starts out with his Spark Shock. He is also helped by Vivi, the niece of the scientist who rebuilt Spark Man and gave him hands (she serves as kind of a "Navi Mode helper"). Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Spark Man looking at his new hands.} Text A scientist had rebuilt Spark Man and reprogrammed him for good. Text In addition, he also gave him some hands to go with his spark producers. Text Since the passings of both Light and Wily, and Mega Man reverting back to Rock, past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. {Spark Man aiding with a power plant.} Text Spark Man quickly set to work in maintaining a major city's new power plant. {Black screen} Text Then one day... {A teen girl approaches.} Text Vivi, the niece of the scientist who rebuilt Spark Man, came in the power plant, and she was obviously frightened by something. Spark Man: Vivi? Vivi: Spark Man! We need help! Some weird purple meteor landed, and a group of robots called the Bad Sparks Gang have invaded. {Close up of Spark Man} Spark Man: Purple meteor?! Rock told me of something like that in his Mega Man days--that must be the Evil Energy! {Spark Man with his spark generator spikes ready.} Spark Man: Leave it to me, Vivi! I'll take care of this! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Power Plant (basically his stage in Mega Man 3--a mix of the NES and Game Boy versions) Boss: Evil Energy Elec'n (an Elec'n corrupted--and enlarged--by the Evil Energy) Stage Select (the Bad Sparkz Gang) * Hectic Hedgetrim {Nature-themed boss; modeled after electric hedge trimmers} ** Weapon: Prickle Chainsaw (a nature-element chainsaw slash) ** Weakness: Quad Knife **(Boss also has submarine) * Char Toaster {Flame-themed boss; modeled after a toaster oven} ** Weapon: Scorch Slice (flaming shots that almost resemble bread slices burnt to charcoal) ** Weakness: Angst Gust * Subzero Icechest {Ice-themed boss; modeled after a freezer (of course)} ** Weapon: Icy Spray (a spreadshot of ice pieces) ** Weakness: Scorch Slices ** (Boss also has a jet pack) * Carbide Sharpener {Blade-themed boss; modeled after an electric knife sharpener} ** Weapon: Quad Knife (a large "pinwheel" of carving knives) ** Weakness: Rock Scrub * Rock Buffer {rock-themed boss; modeled after a floor buffer} ** Weapon: Rock Scrub (a shield weapon of stone tiles) ** Weakness: Super Drill * Drill Bitter {Drill-themed boss; modeled after a handheld drill} ** Weapon: Super Drill (similar to Drill Bomb, but not exploding--still breaks barriers, though) ** Weakness: Chemical Crush * Angry Conditioner {Air-themed boss; modeled after an air conditioner} ** Weapon: Angst Gust (similar to Tornado Hold) ** Weakness: Prickle Chainsaw * Caustic Jaws {Chemical-themed boss; modeled after a garbage disposal unit} ** Weapon: Chemical Crush (similar to Dust Crusher, but chemical related) ** Weakness: Icy Spray Final Stage Final Stage takes place in the Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress. Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress 1: Road to Factory Boss: Battery Octopus (battle behaves similar to Mega Man 2's Mecha Dragon--a chase leading to the battle. It's weak to Prickle Chainsaw--hit the face (there are no bottomless pits when you make it to the actual battle)) Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress 2: Basement Boss: Junk Block Devil (weak to Super Drill--hit the eye) Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress 3: Main Factory Boss: Bad Sparkz Peterchy (a giant Peterchy that moves about and shoots Evil Energy sparks. Weak to Chemical Crush--hit the eye) Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress 4: Bad Sparkz Reserve Barracks {Boss Rush here--no boss after} Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress 5: Security Center Boss: Evil Energy Picket Man Dada (a Picket Man Dada that leaps and shoots Evil Energy lasers. Weak to Rock Scrub--hit the driver) Bad Sparkz Factory Fortress 6: Control Center Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Shadow Man Clone (weak to Angst Gust) --Form 2: Reactor Overdrive (the main reactor activates its defenses--it has spreadshots, and a lightning beam that shoots down vertically and scrolls across. Its weakness is Scorch Slice--hit the main nucleus) Category:Conceptual fan games